Don't Steal Him! ( Victuuri Fanfic)
by Elica Rion Xierlon
Summary: This is an AU were Viktor has a twin brother named Vitaliy and he's the total opposite of him. Credits to Cassandra Faye ( I posted this on Wattpad!)


" _ **GOODNESS GRACIOUS MILA CAN'T YOU JUST PUT THE DAMNED PHONE DOWN AND PRACTICE YOUR STEP SEQUENCE!. YURI HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO TELL YOU DON'T KILL VITYA! . VITYAAAAAA CAN YOU NOT FLIRT AT THE JAPANESE YUURI FOR ONCE ! HE LOOKS SCARED ! You are doing great japanese yuuri**_ " Yakov shouted just like a normal routine everyday .

" _But coach Yakov Sala just send a cute picture_ !" Mila whined

" _Tch Whatever I can do what I want_ " Yuri scwoled

" _YAKOOVVVV ISN'T YUURI THE CUTEST?_ " Victor said and squished Yuuri's cheeks

" _Dear lord , If you are real can you please let me die peacefully_ " Yakov silently prayed .

" _Yo-you shouldn't give coach Yakov a hard time_ " Yuuri weakly demanded. And yet no one heard him . Just as he was about to get out of the rink someone really suspicious came inside .

With a beautiful silver hair and masculine figure and a stunning tattoo . Yuuri was in a state of shooked .

' _He kinda looked Familiar_ '

" _Здравствуйте ~~ Did you guys miss me_? " He said in a very husky voice . It might enthralls both men and women.

Everyone was silent . Mila stop using her phone . Yuri stopped killing Viktor (in his mind of course) . Yakov just facepalmed . And Viktor just stood there emotionless. Yuuri is confused .

" _Who_ -" " _VITALIY_!" Mila and Yuri shouted .

" _Man it's been so long since I last saw you_ " Yuri said with so much awe in his face . Vitaliy smiled at Yuri

' _Who is this ?_ ' Yuuri thought . So lost and so helpless.

Vitaliy looked at Yuuri and smirked. Yuuri was about to get out and let them have there reunion cause clearly he doesn't have an Idea who the hell this person is . When suddenly someone grabbed his hand and took a hold of his chin.

" _Vitya ~ Is this your japanese play toy ?_ " Vitaly asked with the same husky voice. Vitaliy could feel Yuuri shake and smirked .

" _Viktor , Wh-Who is he_?" Yuuri asked , feeling scared that he might faint from the shockness .

" _**Take your hands off him!**_ " Viktor demanded with rage and anger . Dark aura could be seen. Viktor looked at Vitaliy with disgust . Viktor himself is known for pure hearted and forgiving ( not as much as Yuuri does) But what Vitaliy did right now is something he can never forgive .

" _It's been so long since I saw Viktor this mad_ " Yuri whispered and smirked ' _This might be fun_ ' he thought

Paying no heed Vitaliy took Yuuri's glasses and threw it somewhere . He looks closer at Yuuri's blushing face while his other hand is roaming Yuuri's body .

" _N-No_ " Yuuri plead as he could feel Vitaliy's hand roam inside his shirt.

" _So... You're the guy my brother left everything back home for? Tell me what's so special about you, hm?_ " Vitaliy said and smirked at the redness of Yuuri's face as well as his crying face.

" _**I SAID .GET .YOUR .HANDS .OFF .HIM**_ " Viktor said with so much hatred and jealousy. As an instinct Vitaliy took of his hands and laugh .

" _Jeez Twin Brother How about you take a chill pill_ " Vitaliy said and put his hands behind his head . Yuuri ran towards Viktor and hid behind him shakingly visible tears can be seen . Viktor quickly hold Yuuri's hand tightly. No one noticed Vitaliy's pained expression before he reverted back his emotion.

" _I just came here to check if it's really true that my twin brother really came back and well I can see the guesses are true_ " He said as he lightly laugh .

Viktor scowled clearly not happy to see his twin brother again.

" _You know brother You should keep your treasure safe or I might steal it_ " he added and took the forgotten glasses and put it in his pants

" _I better go back to my job . Until then See you Принцесса_ " And winks at Yuuri . Just before Vitaliy walks out He looked at his hand and kissed it slightly

' _Yuuri Katsuki huh? .. That was unexpected_ ' He thought and completely disappeared from their vision.

Viktor looked at the last placed Vitaliy was last positioned . He squeezed Yuuri's hands for assurance .

" _Vi-Viktor ?_ "

No response

" _Viktor_!"

Still none

" _VITYA_!"

" _Yuuuriiiii_ " Viktor shouted and jumped at Yuuri and hugged him closely as possible . Yuuri sighed and hugged him closer and tighter .

" _Don't leave me please_ " Viktor whispered repeatedly as if it was a mantra .

" _I won't . I promise_ " Yuuri said giving reassurance to Viktor who just hugged him closer.

;

A/N: This is half assed I am sooo sorry !ㅠㅠ

I am currently writing it on my phone at it's already midnight! I WILL TRY TO REVISED THIS TOMORROW! I SWEAR .

This plot line is not mine

I actually saw this cute comic and I thought might as well write a little story about it ~~ (which I terribly failed at )

This is an AU were Viktor has a twin brother named Vitaliy and he's the total opposite of him.

Credits to Cassandra Faye

facebook.*com/*cassyfe - You can find other cute drawings and comic there (Take away tha *)  
~~

 **I am debating** **whether I should just make this a one shot or a chaptered** **fanfic XD**


End file.
